Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a composite bicycle component made of two or more parts that are attached to each other.
Background Information
In the past, most bicycle components were constructed of mainly metal parts. For example, in the past, crank arms, crank axles and chain rings were made of a single piece of metal such as a forged metal member. Thus, these bicycle components were relatively heavy. More recently, bicycle components have been constructed of lighter weight metal alloys and/or have been constructed of several pieces in order to reduce weight. Examples of some composite bicycle components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,818 B2, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0312016 A1 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0042746 A1.